Constante
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "Ela foi a única coisa que não mudou, a única constante na minha vida esse tempo todo." - Ryan/Kelly


**Título: **Constante  
**Autora: **Nayla  
**Categoria: **MS oitava temporada, pov ryan  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Capítulos: **1  
**Completa? **SIM  
**Resumo: **"Ela foi a única coisa que não mudou, a única constante na minha vida esse tempo todo."  
**N/A: **Então, eu tenho mixed feelings sobre esse ship D: mas enfim

Eu olhei para o papel que tremia em minhas mãos, quase amassando-o de tanto nervosismo que eu estava, porque essa é a hora, essa é a _minha hora. _Minha vida tem sido uma bagunça nesses últimos anos, fui de um extremo a outro; o garoto prodígio da Dunder Miffin que conseguiu colocar tudo a perder com drogas e álcool e festas.

Mas agora essa é a minha chance de dar a volta por cima, de admitir meus erros e me redimir, mas para isso eu só preciso falar na frente de milhões de pessoas e _oh deus. _Oh deus.

Dwight está falando sem parar que eu consigo, que eu posso fazer isso, que eu _tenho _que fazer isso e eu consigo sentir meu estômago dando reviravoltas como se estivesse em uma montanha russa e achei que eu fosse vomitar.

Corri até o banheiro e joguei água no rosto, tentando me concentrar o bastante para não colocar tudo a perder _de novo. _Queria que Kelly estivesse aqui, pensei e me surpreendi. Ela não é minha namorada, não de verdade e eu não preciso dela, nunca precisei. Pensava nela como, pensaria em qualquer outra garota para aliviar esse meu estresse agora. Tento imaginar Erin, sempre achei-a muito bonita mesmo, mas minha mente volta inconscientemente a focar-se na indiana.

Por bem ou por mal, durante todo esse tempo desde que comecei a trabalhar na Dunder Miffin como estagiário, Kelly estava lá. Quando fui transferido para a Matriz, as mensagens de Kelly estavam lá, todas as cento e quinhenta. Quando voltei a andar pelo escritório, como vendedor da "Michael Scott Paper Company", ela estava ali, tentando bancar de difícil, tentando resistir.

Ela foi a única coisa que não mudou, a única constante na minha vida esse tempo todo. E é estranhamente reconfortante, satisfatório saber que ela nunca vai mudar.

Mas agora, agora que o melhor dia da minha vida transformou-se _no pior, _ela não está aqui para rir e dizer que eu sou mais inteligente do que Mark Zuckerberg, que todos os caras do Google e me deu vontade de rir só de pensar porque, deus, _quanta idiotice que ela fala! _Ela não estava ali porque eu pedi para Andy não deixá-la vir, era o que eu queria, não era? Olhei-me no espelho e odiei o que vi; estava esgotado, derrotado e pior, resignado.

_Não posso fazer isso. _

Porque achei que conseguiria? Saí do banheiro, da loja, arrumei minhas malas correndo e comprei minha passagem de volta, depois de escrever um bilhete avisando Dwight e Jim. Pensei em Kelly o caminho todo, queria vê-la, queria perguntar o que ela viu que valia a pena em mim para se esforçar tanto. Lembro-me bem da primeira vez que passamos a noite juntos, foi em um bar que eu a encontrei, depois do expediente; já estava meio embriagado quando ela surgiu com um vestido ridicularmente curto, cabelo feito, maquiagem forte e marcante. Ela andou até mim, sem nem prestar atenção em qualquer outro homem, seu salto alto batendo contra o concreto em um ritmo rápido e hipnótico.

Era véspera do dia dos namorados, acabei tendo que comprar um presente para ela.

Sempre ri dela, de seu jeito de menina fútil, de suas preocupações com as vidas de atores que nunca irá conhecer, de seu desinteresse por atualidades e sempre lhe chamei de burra por isso. E talvez ela seja burra mesma, para gostar tanto assim de mim.

Cheguei no escritório antes de passar em casa. Andy fez uma careta de surpresa exagerada ao me ver, mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar, antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse perguntar, passei por elas quase correndo, fui até o anexo, fui até Kelly Kapoor e a tomei nos braços.

- Ryan! – Ela riu e tentou se separar, fazendo seu charme característico. Não deixei, beijei-a com força, com vontade, com desespero. Que ela seja burra o suficiente para não entender o que estou começando a sentir por ela.

Eu mesmo não entendo.


End file.
